Tales Behind One's True Nature
by Masashikishimoto'sidiot
Summary: This story is completely pointless. It was put up here anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: DeathFic, Shounen-Ai.

Disclaimer: Heero, Wufei, and Duo dun belong to me.

Heero stood there in the water, his outstretched hand clutching a gun. His face was wretched with hatred for Duo. Duo Maxwell; death.

Gently, but ever so carefully he pulled the trigger, a bang thus to resound around the area that surrounded them. Duo had told Wufei that he would be gone for a while, and that if he didn't return, he knew what had happened.

Heero uttered curses under his breath, as then the bullet slammed into Duo's gut, jerking his body backwards. Thus that was the result of the action that had been accounted for. Wufei had heard the bang resound, and began to worry greatly. "…Duo. Where are you.." Wufei's voice was on the verge of cracking, as then a few tears slipped from his eyes. Again, hearing another bang and a voice. It was Duo. Heero had shot him.

Duo stumbled forward, but stayed on his feet. His left hand was clutching at his side, blood flowing carelessly down from the wound. Heero could only laugh at seeing the other's pain. His once calm peaceful eyes were now cold and hateful. Duo gave another cry, falling to his knees, his gaze set gently on Heero. He felt no hate towards the one that wished for his death. He knew that this would come to be in time. However, a smile skittered across his slightly bloodstained lips. Heero made his way to the younger's side, wrapping both his hands around his throat. Then again, he lifted him up off the ground, a small smirk to be now apparent. Tightening his grasp, Duo snapped his eyes shut, trying to breathe. But what, to no avail, his air supply was being cut off.

Heero dropped the nearly dead boy, only to walk away from the scene. But, Wufei had been running quickly, silently begging Ra that nothing had happened to Duo. 'Duo..Please. Be alright..' But when he saw a small form on the ground, soaked with blood, his worst fears were confirmed. It was Duo, he had been shot, and he was dying. It was as if time had stopped. Wufei helplessly dropped to his knees next to Duo. Gently and ever so carefully, he shifted his body, laying his head against his chest. "..Damnit..Why couldn't I have known.." Wufei wiped his eyes free of the tears that still fell, running his other hand through Duo's hair, pushing it away from his face.

Duo shuddered, his eyesight becoming blurry. His breathing pace had slowed; fast. Turning his clouding gaze to Wufei, a small grin showed in his eyes, though his facial expression didn't show it. Wufei shook his head, slipping his other hand under his legs, the right behind his lower back. Scooping the boy into his arms, he looked to the sky, then back at him. He knew there wouldn't be much time left to help him. So there then he ran as fast as his weakening legs would take him. Upon arriving at his apartment door, he stepped in, slamming the gold furnished door shut behind him.

Silent as a cat, he walked down the hall, stopping at his door. Sliding a hand in his pocket, he produced a key. Swiping it through the small slot, he opened the door, allowing himself in. Duo grunted. The wound was getting all the worse as he stood there. Frantically, but gently, he laid Duo on the couch, his eyes quickly scanning his room. " It will be alright, my love. Just please, please don't shut your eyes." Scrambling into the bathroom, he opened the sliding glass door to the cabinet, pulling out three rolls of cloth bandages.

Duo looked up, his gaze clouding further. ' Wufei… I failed you this time…didn't I..' Wufei noticed something was dangerously wrong with Duo. Scanning his eyes over his body, he spotted what seemed to be a large gash in his side. Another fear had just been confirmed. Duo had not only been shot, he had been stabbed then slashed again in the same spot. Wincing, Duo hacked up blood, his body wracked with pain. Lightly, he grasped Duo's side for a moment, then cleaning the wound. When he had finished dressing the gash, his eyes turned to Duo's face. He was deathly pale, and his skin was as cold as Ice. "Duo!" Smiling, the boy shook his head weakly, reaching up a trembling hand. His fingers brushed against Wufei's cheek, blood trailing behind. Duo shuddered, his lungs failing him. 'Wufei..I'm sorry..Gomenasi, aisheitaru.' Duo smiled, allowing his eyes to slip shut, his breath slowing to nothing. Wufei reacted, pulling his life-less lover close. 'NO! Not yet! You can't be dead yet!' But he knew that nothing could be done to save him. He sat there for a while, in his arms lay the body of Duo Maxwell. – Owari

OMG..I killed Duo! – Flees before the stupid fangirls kill him.- Gyak!

Anyway. R&R. I hoped you liked it. Written in one hour, thanks to my stupidity and lazyness.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. So I got bored with this story and decided to add in another chappie. x/ It may seem a bit odd, but I am going to be flipping events around so thus that I can make it longer. There may be more then just these two chapters. I have yet to decide.

Gundam ain't mine, so don't damn go suing me, or your head will be on a silver platter for my dinner. Kthnxbai.

xXx

Wufei sat there for a while, his gaze still locked on the small form that lay in his arms. He fought the urge to cry again, tears fought back and fell from the closed lids. It was though it would all end then.

Duo was walking down a bright tunnel, his form being translucent. He heard a sob. Wufei. He knew he couldn't go back, he just couldn't. He didn't want to break his lover's heart all over again. Turning back, his hand that rested at his side shifted, forming a fist. How could he go onto the spirit world without Wufei, he couldn't. There was no way he could do that to him. Taking a few steps he walked back into the darkness of that very tunnel.

xxx

Wufei sat there for what seemed hours, what really were just a few minutes. He gently lifted a hand, running it through the chestnut brown locks that hid the other's eyes from view. When he shifted again, he looked up to feel a warm gust of air whirl around him. The body in his arms shifted, as a pair of eyes cracked slightly open to look at the other that which beheld it. Duo felt himself regain conciousness, realizing again to where he was. Turning his slightly bemused gaze to Wufei, he managed to smile, forcing himself to sit up, but a strong pair of hands stopped him. " Rest. Don't push yourself." Wufei's voice sounded like it was about to crack with overflowing emotions. Resisting the hold, Duo turned himself so that he sat on his feet his hands dangling at both sides.

The wounds that once covered his flesh had seemed to just heal or fade away to nothing. Lifting his shirt, he looked at the area where they once were. Nothing, absolutley nothing. Allowing his shirt to fall back into place, Duo looked back at Wufei, as though to speak. "...Hai. Gomenasi...I should have told you about this..." Wufei tilted his head in slight confusion, but the look of concern still in his eyes. "...The day I was born, the docters told my parents that I would never have the will to leave the one I loved. Even if it seemed as though I could never live the same life, I could never truly die.. Again as I was told later in life when I was about twelve, my parents had told me about this.." Wufei narrowed his eyes, his body tensing at what he had been told just then. However, arching a brow, he kept silent as Duo went on about this. "..It's as if I was just reborn. I feel as if I never truly left this world, Wufei..But now, with time slowing for all of us, just now, what am I going to do? Where am I to go? Am I to wander this world until I die and end up coming back? ...What now?" Duo slipped his eyes shut, allowing the tears to fall in his lap, as he gritted his teeth. Wufei reached out to the sorrowstricken one, pulling the figure into his arms. "...You're not going to be alone, Duo..never will I leave you.."

xXx

Wufei and Duo stayed in that position for a few hours though it seemed. The night shook and became alive, as where as the day flickered and faded away to nothing. As then though as it never had existed. Wufei scooped the other into his arms, lifting him from the floor. Taking a few steps he advanced down the hallway to his room. Laying the boy on the bed, he sat down next to him, taking the other's hand in his own.

- Cliffie Owari. -

Muahahha.. ;3 Cliffie once again. R&R. Oh yes, and sorry it's so short. ;.; I don't have much time to write these. I have afternoon jobs that take up most of my time. So again, I'm sorry.


End file.
